Plots
THIS IS AN OOC PAGE A plot is a roleplaying scenario that is thought up by a Game Master and takes place within Aggi-Ekka. Each plot includes NPCs, played by the GM, and PCs, played by anyone who decides to join. Making a Plot Using the lore of the world, the Game Master generates an adventure or simple story and writes a hook for that story. The GM then chooses whether or not it will be an Open Plot or a Closed Plot as well as if it is a Session Plot or a Post Whenever plot. These types of Plots will be illustrated below. Open Plot An Open Plot is a plot that is created in the intention of having players drop in and out whenever. These plots are typically casual and the story is long-reaching. Example: A mountain is filled with gold, but there is a band of raiders watching over the mines. So, a merchant hires sell-swords or rangers to help clear them out and scout their movements. This example will allow this Open Plot to stay open and ready for anyone to stop by and drop their character into the fray, and it can stay up for as long as the band of raiders remains. Closed Plot A Closed Plot is a plot that is either open for a short period of time, and closes after a desired number of people join, or is specific to a few characters. Example: A band of The Son's wayfarers are called forth to travel into an uncharted area and work together to build a temple. This band is gathered together in one town and, after enough people are gathered, they set out, leaving no room for anyone to join them. Session Plot Much like a D&D campaign, a Session Plot is a fast-paced plot that is set up to be hosted in sessions over Discord, Chatzy, or etc. These plots are called together on a day or a few days in a week or a month, and typically go continue live for a few hours, until the plot is paused and they resume again later. As all plots are, these plots are turn-based, they just go at a faster pace. Example: The Son's wayfarers come together on Wednesday night and play from 9 to 12, starting a room in the Discord Server and playing live. These roleplays aren't typically very verbose, relying on quick responses to maintain the fast pace. Post Whenever Plot A Post Whenever Plot is ran in the comments section of the plot's information page. These plots can often take a long time to finish, as people are only really expected to respond within a week or a fortnight. These posts are typically very verbose and written in a book format, with heavy emphasis on descriptions and set-dressing. Example: The mountain plot has a Game Master that posts a large setting description to get things started, making sure to include all the little details to really draw the setting in the players' minds. They then describe their character's actions as best they can. Where to Post a Plot The Game Master needs only to make a page on this wiki with a description of the plot, the type of plot, what he expects out of the characters, etc. What Makes a Plot Canon In order to make a plot canon, it must be finished and looked over by an admin. The plot must be believable within the world and nothing can be unrealistic or too powerful. If it is deemed canon, the roleplay will be added to the history of the world with its own little description within any relevant locations or items or etc. If your plot isn't deemed canon, don't worry. It will still be considered part of the lore in a book or song format, if the Game Master so chooses. OOC Notes -This page was created by Timothy Silvers on August 18th, 2018. Also: -Choosing a Plot Location